February 11, 2012
The 716th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on February 11, 2012. It was hosted by Zooey Deschanel and the musical guest was Karmin, who performed "Brokenhearted" and "I Told You So." Sketches *Romney: Believe In America *Chrysler (Commercial) *Piers Morgan Tonight (Show) *Les Jeunes de Paris (Show) *Little Caesars Pizza (Commercial) *Newspaper *The Dark Knight Rises (Commercial) *Bein' Quirky with Zooey Deschanel (Show) *Verizon (II) (Commercial) *Patio Party *We're Going To Make Technology Hump (Show) *Victorian Ladies Cast *Romney: Believe In America **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney *Opening Monologue **Zooey Deschanel *Chrysler **Bill Hader as Clint Eastwood *Piers Morgan Tonight **Zooey Deschanel as Margorie Grapple **Fred Armisen as SkyBlu **Taran Killam as Piers Morgan **Nasim Pedrad as M.I.A. **Jay Pharoah as one of the warriors **Andy Samberg as Andy Lewis **Jason Sudeikis as Redfoo **Kenan Thompson as one of the warriors **Kristen Wiig as Madonna *Les Jeunes de Paris **Zooey Deschanel as one of the French girls **Jean Dujardin as George **Fred Armisen as one of the chefs **Vanessa Bayer as Joan of Arc **Abby Elliott as one of the French girls **Taran Killam as Francois **Bobby Moynihan as Stewart **Nasim Pedrad as one of the French girls **Andy Samberg as Phantom **Kenan Thompson as one of the chefs **Kristen Wiig as the announcer (voice only) and Peppy *Little Caesars Pizza **Bill Hader as Clint Eastwood *Newspaper **Zooey Deschanel as Marla Sneeds **Taran Killam as one of the reporters **Bobby Moynihan as one of the reporters **Jason Sudeikis as Johnny **Kristen Wiig as Jillian *The Dark Knight Rises **Bill Hader as Clint Eastwood *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Nicolas Cage **Nasim Pedrad as Arianna Huffington **Andy Samberg as Nicolas Cage *Bein' Quirky with Zooey Deschanel **Zooey Deschanel as Mary-Kate Olsen **Abby Elliott as Zooey Deschanel **Taran Killam as Michael Cera **Kristen Wiig as the announcer (voice only) and Björk *Verizon (II) **Fred Armisen as the customer **Bill Hader as James **Taran Killam as the announcer (voice only) *Patio Party **Zooey Deschanel as Wendy **Abby Elliott as one of the guests **Taran Killam as one of the guests **Bobby Moynihan as one of the guests **Jay Pharoah as one of the guests **Andy Samberg as one of the guests **Kristen Wiig as Jolene *We're Going To Make Technology Hump **Zooey Deschanel as Danielle **Abby Elliott as the pager **Taran Killam as the Duck Hunt gun **Nasim Pedrad as the LeapFrog **Andy Samberg as Jacob **Jason Sudeikis as the remote control car **Kristen Wiig as the label marker *Victorian Ladies **Zooey Deschanel as Bethany **Fred Armisen as The Duke of Grambling **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as one of the guys **Jay Pharoah as One-Tooth Thomas **Andy Samberg as Dick Idiot **Jason Sudeikis as the guy **Kristen Wiig as Margaret Notes/Trivia *Jean Dujardin appeared as George in the "Les Jeunes de Paris" sketch. *The real Nicolas Cage appeared on the Weekend Update segment alongside Andy Samberg's impersonation of Nicolas Cage. *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Whitney Houston, who died in Beverly Hills, California about 4 hours before the episode began. After the "Victorian Ladies" sketch, a picture of Houston on SNL alongside Molly Shannon from a Mary Katherine Gallagher sketch was shown in complete silence. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37